


The Ragnarok Effect

by LazarusLiszet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Basically Loki fixing what he started, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, Frigga is back, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Illnesses, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Loki Whump, Loki gets another infinity stone, Loki is Guilty™, Loki is OP, Loki is a Mess™, Loki is fucking underrated, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Instability, Mentions of Suicide, Rating May Change, Resurection, Sigyn is actually Life, Suicidal Thoughts, Thanos is courting Death, That whole half the universe thing was major BS, Thor isn't dumb but he's also not smart, Thor tried, Tony is a good friend, Top Sigyn, loki is bamf, so is Odin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusLiszet/pseuds/LazarusLiszet
Summary: When one is married to an all-powerful force of reckoning, and without any knowledge of it, one tends to avoid death with ease.Sigyn is tired of having to ressurect his husband, and decides to go to drastic measures to destroy the Mad Titan. Hey, getting rid of his sister (deaths) champion is two birds with the same stone.Or:Everyone slowly realizes not to mess with the man with the chaos-stone imbedded in his flesh, Thanos turns into glitter, and Sigyn is no-where to be found.





	The Ragnarok Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know this makes Loki super Over Powered with capital letters, but that's the point. Maybe a little bit out of character, as well.
> 
> Don't like, don't read. ♡

_Three years after Loki's death in Avengers: Infinity War_

Thor teleports by gripping tightly to the amulet Loki gifted him, armor pitch black and axe heavy on his hip. He gazes around the gilded throne room, up at the three circular mosaics in the ceiling. One was Hela's history, one was Odin's. The other was his and Loki's.

"How much did it cost you, to get here?" Thor asks, referring not to travel but to the creation of this whole realm.

"Not much." Loki says hoarsely. Thor whips around, eyes wide as he catches sight of his brother leaning on one of the pillars. Slumped against it, using it because he cannot hold himself up. He wears a green and black day robe common to asgardian nobility -the familiar green tunic and silk leggings beneath it-, hair loose and wavy, face ashen and hands trembling. He takes a short, weak breath and hides them behind his back, green eyes downcast. His tattoo glows through his sleeve.

" _Loki_..." He whispers, chokes, aghast at his brothers state of health.

"I am _fine_." He murmurs, breathy and wheezing.

"There has been no lie more prominent than that, brother." Thor replies, horrified. Everything he sees in this room, the ground he treads on, the air he breaths, all of it was created by Loki.

And it seems to be killing him.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Thor asks, taking hesitant steps forward. Loki was the most powerful living being in existence now, Chaos embodied. His minds eye flashes back to the Avengers compound, to the glass shattering, to the shockwaves created by Loki's panic attack. Pain and loneliness and grief and mischief, stark raving mad brilliance all combined to create an infinity stone-- imbedded in his brothers flesh was the weapon that killed Thanos.

'Hammers were made to build and destroy in turn' his father had said once.

"Why are you here?" Loki blinks hard, as if unsure of what he's seeing.

"I came to see what you decided, brother. You told me that if you decided to live, the amulet would work. And that if you decided to die, you would seek out your fellow council members and smash the amulets counterpart." He says, softly. He spots the counterpart itself around his brothers neck.

"Now you know." He says, with a bitter, unhinged laugh. Thor wonders what has made his brother so broken, and then remembers Loki telling them of his encounter with the elders of the universe.

"You should rest, Loki."

"I cannot sleep without him." Loki chokes, a lone tear suddenly trailing down his cheek. "I have not slept in two _years_ , Thor. Thor, I--I am going mad." He rasps, trembling.

"He will come back, brother." Almost in tears himself, Thor tries to will his last memory of Sigyn away. They had both grown up with the 'son' of Freyr. A proud, honorable man. He was really Life itself, taken human form. Roaming amongst his creations. Frigga and her brother had decided Loki marry Sigyn before the young god was old enough to speak.

Thor remembers him on the battle field. Screaming, howling, begging for Loki to be spared, standing between Loki and Thanos. Changing shape and form, flickering from man to woman to their androgynous true form, rage incarnate.

He remembers him kneeling before Loki in the middle of a ravaged battlefield days later, before Thanos and his children, before the elders of the universe. Hands pressed over the young gods left forearm. Whispering.

"This was your destiny."

" _Stop_ , damn you. I know what this is. Do not dare to make this decision for me." Loki looked angry and terrified and wary all at once, trying in vain to pull his arm away. An elder might very well die trying to create an infinity stone. This sacrifice would prevent Thanos' gauntlet from being infinitely powerful. He would need every one of them, to kill half the universe.

"You are my champion, just as he is Death's." A soft expression came to those molten silver eyes.

Green, blinding light encompassed everything.

Back to the present, Thor puts a heavy hand on the nape of his brothers neck, a familiar gesture of reassurance and comfort.

"Why do you make things so complex, Thor?" Loki nearly snarls the words, green eyes flashing. It makes Thor take a faltering step back. He realized in the compound last year that he had never truly been afraid of his little brother. Not until now, as he has this new power, which seems to slowly be destroying him. "Why couldn't you let me die?" He chokes out.

"Loki..."

"You did not have to go to him, you had no reason to wish for my life back, and yet you pled to Life itself for my soul." He trembles, stammering and heaving for breath. "I am tired, Thor." The tears flow unbidden. "Tired of living, tired of fighting for this wretched universe when all it offers is pain, and suffering, and death, dying over and over and over--" His rant is cut short as Thor wraps his arms around him, squeezing as tight as he thinks he can without breaking him, a broad, calloused hand in his hair.

"Everything will sort itself out, Loki. This I am sure of." He murmurs into his brothers hair, which is curly and loose as he had taken to wearing three years prior. Sakaar and the old Asgard seems an age ago, but that was when it started, was it not? When they finally reunited as brothers.

Loki, his head in Thor's shoulder, cannot help but see his brothers surface thoughts, breath hitching as he goes back to that cramped ship as they had escaped the destruction of his home.

 

 

_Two and a half years prior_

Loki takes in a harsh, strangled gasp as he bolts upright, silk sheets pooling around his waist. The flesh of his neck and throat ache, and a sharp, hot white pain shoots down his spine from there and back up, into his skull, causing him to sway and squeeze his eyes shut. The last thing he remembers is having his neck broken. Thanos. The tesseract. Nauseating fear roils through him, making him shudder. "Loki?" He startles badly at the call of his name, eyes snapping open and towards the source of the noise. His eyes widen at the sight of Sigyn, who is fixing him with worried silver eyes.

"I-- What...? Where--" Suddenly feeling ill, Loki breaths shallowly, trying not to be sick.

"Sh, easy now." Warm hands press into his chest, guiding him to lie down. Loki's gaze goes blurry and dark around the edges, and he shivers again, grasping blindly at the mans tunic, trying to anchor himself. "Here, drink." The vial pressed to his lips is tilted, and he accepts the concoction within hesitantly, only to let out a calm, soft sigh as the liquid soothes some of his aches and steadies his wavering vision. "Deep breaths, now. There you are, darling. Ressurection is harder on someone the fourth time 'round." Sigyn's soft mother hen-ing had annoyed him endlessly at one point, but right now he finds it settling, grounding.

"What... is this?" He rasps, brows knit in confusion, still shivering slightly from a cold that seems rooted in the marrow of his bones.

"Someone brought in an old favor." The older god smiles in that peculiar way that he does when he finds something especially morbid amusing.

"Who?" His breathing rattles in his chest, and he feels a sudden urge to set something alight, because he hates this. Absolutely abhors it. Weak as a kitten and finding even something so simple as breathing exhausting. He has always despised being weak, growing up in a land of warriors and a family of the strongest yet and--

"Loki." The voice rumbles like thunder, like music ricocheting through the chest, like pounding bass or the ground shaking after an earthquake and for one moment--one tiny millisecond-- he is afraid. Terrified, because he had finally died, died a warriors death and gone to Valhalla (if such a thing exists) and now Thor will be furious at his trick, hot white rage and hands gripping his throat and--and--

"Loki, Loki brother it is alright!" Not gripping, no. Grasping, at the base of his neck. Where the pain is but also where a familiar, comforting gesture is made. Something he has known since before he was old enough to speak had just sent him into a panic. What is wrong with him?

The first thing he notices when he manages to pry his eyes open (and when did they even shut?) is that Thor has both of his eyes. He mistakes grief and confusion for disappointment, and deep down he realizes this but he can't help stammering and rambling and breaking like glass. Because what if its a ruse, what if he's going to die again, oh norns, oh by the-- "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry---" A broken breath escapes him, hitched in his chest, almost a sob.

Svartlheim, burning, gasping, dying-- why does this keep happening?!

"Sh, Loki, stop. You have nothing to apologize for." Large, calloused hands are holding the sides of his face, gently, as if he might bruise with any stronger a grip. And perhaps he will, not his body but his psyche. He realizes that he has been digging his nails into Thor's wrists hard enough to draw blood, and lets go with some difficulty.

 

"Explain to me what went wrong." Thor says, trying to keep calm and diplomatic. "I have never seen him so afraid and weak." Afraid of me, he doesn't say. He wants to, because Loki was not terrified of Sigyn, jyst him. What has he done to make his brother so scared of him? (Everything, all of it, you gave up on him, you left him to die in the wastes of Svartleheim, did nothing when Loki had pushed you to safety, had saved your life, you watched him die in the way he feared most, you did NOTHING)

"Nothing went wrong. It was a success. You have to remember that I have resurrected him four times, Odinson. His mind cannot take much more. His body is also at its limits. It was six months this time." Sigyn sounds frayed, out of patience. He cannot stand to see the Jotun in pain, yet he could not bear to let him die, either.

"Four times?" Thor says, quiet with shock. Silver eyes flicker up to meet his blue ones, and Sigyn lets out a thin sigh.

"Four, yes. The void," he ticks them off on one hand, "the hulk, Svartlheim, and Thanos."

"The hulk? I had assumed he had survived that encounter."

"No. His spine was fractured in seven places, and his ribs shattered, slicing his insides to ribbons." He looks unimpressed. "You forget, while Jotnar do not age like Asgardians, they also are not as durable." Thor had known, of course, that his brother would stay mostly untouched by time. Jotnar hardly ever age past their physical peak.

"I..."

"He will be less than healthy for a while, mentally, at least. He is weak because it took a great deal of healing magic to restore his body." Thor remembers Sigyn carrying Loki's corpse through the Vanaheimin palace. He looked almost the asleep, if not for the stillness and the bluish tint to his pale skin, fingers blackened by lack of blood flow. "Putting a mind back into a vessel is difficult on anyone."

"Why was he in pain?"

"Mortals call it phantom pain, or psychosomatic pain. He is already accustomed to that." Sigyn doesn't elaborate any further, and Thor is afraid of asking anymore questions. The man is quite knowledgable, after all. Surely he knows what he's doing.


End file.
